Misty, Watercolour Memories
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: A one-shot companion piece to A Man Of Honour. This is the story of Mick and Coraline's wedding.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot and original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

NB: Mick and Coraline's wedding ceremony is adapted from what (I believe) is a fairly traditional Christian wedding ceremony. I don't know who gets the credit for writing it, but it's not me. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Mick & Coraline; Josef; Cynthia; various other canon & original characters.

**Rating:** M A high-level sex scene; occasional coarse language; adult themes.

This is dedicated to Allegrita, as she suggested this companion piece to _A Man Of Honour_,after I mentioned that I had quite a few ideas about Mick and Coraline's actual wedding. In the aforementioned trilogy I felt that the whole wedding scene would have been too long and a distraction from the main plot, so instead, I embraced Allegrita's idea of a one-shot story to fill in the gaps.

_**Misty, Watercolour Memories. **_

Los Angeles. 1952.

_Newlyweds_. The word was so rich with promise. It's a pity that none of my wedding guests had thought to warn me that overnight my magnificent bridegroom would transform into a sulking fledgling.

With a sigh, I allowed myself to sink deeper into my pleasantly tepid bath.

I could hear Mick playing his guitar in the living room, and judging from his choice of music, he was in a bad mood. _Again_. And as much as I adored my new husband, it was simply too early in the evening to face him in his current frame of mind. It was beyond me why he was so ungrateful; after all, he had me, he was extremely wealthy, and thanks to my wedding gift, he would never grow old and wither away like a mere human. _He would be young and handsome forever._

As youthful and striking as the day we married.

I sighed again. It was a pity that we didn't have any photographs to record the occasion, even though the event organiser had come up with an ingenious solution to the problem. She had been so insistent that we had to have a photographer to capture every moment and had been mystified as to why such a good-looking couple could be camera-shy. And I admit that the whole idea intrigued me, although I had no desire to be _in front_ of the camera even if it had been possible to capture my image on film. It was the power of wielding a camera that appealed to me. I really liked the idea of being in control of which images and moments were frozen in time for posterity.

Still, those musings hadn't resolved the issue of Mick's and my wedding photographs – or rather, lack thereof.

I had eventually convinced the rather insistent woman that a camera flashing would completely ruin the fairy-land atmosphere that I was hoping to achieve by holding the wedding after sunset. She had agreed with me – albeit reluctantly – and instead creatively suggested that she find an artist who could do sketches on the night and later turn them into paintings. I actually found the idea charming and, as promised, the watercolour paintings had been imbued with a delicate, surreal beauty.

The artist was extremely talented, which made it more of a pity when Mick had thrown a tantrum – and thrown the unframed artworks into the open fire. Acting like a _complete_ jerk, he had even dared me to try and rescue the paintings.

_Better not to dwell on last night's spat, though_, I decided.

At least I still had my memories of the night itself, and _nobody_ could vindictively take _those_ away from me. It was odd, but the night was clearer in hindsight than it had been while I had actually lived through it.

In my mind's eye, I could see Cynthia – my best friend, confidante, sister, and now maid of honour – so exceptionally beautiful in her green silk gown. I remembered the way she fussed over me and attended to my every need. I was so happy she could be there to see Mick and me marry. Even though the night had been a whirl for me, she had kept everything organised.

While Cynthia helped me get ready, she complained a little about Mick's obnoxious best man, Frank, and how he had already made one attempt to seduce her. Apparently Frank was under the grave misapprehension that he was in Mick's league, and since Mick had caught me, Frank believed that he had an equal chance with Cynthia.

I reassured her that as soon as the ceremony was over, she would be able to ignore Frank for the rest of the night.

With a twisted kind of synchronicity, Frank knocked on the door a moment later to tell us that everyone was seated and Mick was nervously waiting for his bride.

Cynthia shooed him away.

She turned back to me, smiled, and gave me a big hug; and then we walked through the house to the garden where the ceremony was to take place. The entire house and garden had been transformed by a small army of florists and decorators. There were massive arrangements of white lilies set in crystal vases, and pure white candles in clear glass hurricane lamps had been set on the long buffet table. Fairy-lights strung through the trees and across the patio mirrored the twinkling stars above.

The overall effect was magical.

Then I noticed the sleek silhouette beside the door.

Josef stepped out of the shadows with a bemused expression on his face.

"Okay. Joke's over, Coraline! _Can we drain them now?_ I have my eye on a certain cute little thing–"

"Josef," I spoke sweetly, but dragged my fingernails across his cheek for emphasis, "you know what I'm capable of. Don't do anything to spoil my wedding."

Without another word, Josef extended his arm and escorted me up the aisle to where my impossibly handsome groom waited.

Once Josef took his seat, the cleric began. The man was well-spoken, but the only voice I cared to hear was Mick's.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Michael and Coraline in holy matrimony, which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honourable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into which holy estate Michael and Coraline come now to be joined and to unite two hearts and lives, blending all interest, sympathies, and hopes. I charge and entreat you, therefore, in entering upon and sustaining this hallowed union, to seek the favour and blessing of Him whose favour is life, whose blessing maketh rich and addeth no sorrow. Let us now seek His blessing."

The pastor bowed his head.

"Our Heavenly Father, we beseech Thee to come by Thy grace to this marriage. Give to these who marry a due sense of the obligations they are now to assume, so that with true intent, and with utter unreserve of love, they may plight their troth, and be henceforth helps, meet for each other while they journey through life. This we ask in Jesus' name. Amen."

The word 'amen' rippled through the assembled crowd – at least on Mick's side. My guests didn't seem to be particularly concerned about joining in the blessing.

The clergyman looked past me and asked, "Who gives Coraline in Holy Matrimony to Michael?"

Josef replied, "I do."

I heard one of Mick's elderly female relatives murmur that it was highly irregular for the bride to be given away by such a young man, even though tragically my father couldn't be here to do the honours.

Apparently the 'news' that the bride was an orphan had spread fast.

The pastor continued: "I charge you both as you stand in the presence of God, to remember that true love and loyalty alone will avail as the foundation of a happy home. If the solemn vows you are about to make be kept inviolate, and if you steadfastly endeavour to do the will of your heavenly Father, your lives will be full of joy, and the home you are about to establish will abide in peace. No other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than those you are about to assume. You are entering into the holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience, and which is the very sacrament of divine love."

He turned his attention to Mick.

"Michael Edward St John, will you have Coraline Marie Lisette DuVall to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Mick smiled and said, "I will."

_No words had ever sounded sweeter to my ears. _

Everyone's attention fell on me then.

"Coraline Marie Lisette DuVall, will you have Michael Edward St John to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony; will you submit to him, serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health, and, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will."

Mick's heart actually skipped a beat when I spoke. _He was as much in love with me as I was with him._

The pastor regarded Mick solemnly.

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring."

The cleric once again addressed me: "Coraline, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Michael's vows?"

"I do." _With all of my heart_, I added under my breath.

And Josef coughed.

I decided to kill him later. No point in interrupting a lovely ceremony, after all.

Suddenly every distracting thought was wiped from my mind as Mick slipped the ring on my finger.

With a voice as smooth as velvet, he said, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. And may this circlet of pure gold which has no end, be henceforth the chaste and changeless symbol of my evermore pure and changeless affection."

The pastor asked me: "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?"

"A ring."

"Michael, do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of Coraline's vows?"

"I do."

If my heart _had_ been beating, it would have faltered in its rhythm at that moment.

I smiled up at Mick and promised, "This ring I give you, in token and pledge of my constant faithfulness and abiding love."

Someone on Mick's side of the gathering started to cry.

Clearly used to conducting ceremonies above the sound of crying, the pastor continued: "And may these rings given, be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end. Forasmuch as Michael and Coraline have consented in holy wedlock, and have thereto confirmed the same by giving and receiving each one a ring; by the authority committed unto me as a minister of the Church of Jesus Christ, I now declare you husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, and the laws of the State of California, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He paused and wordlessly indicated that Mick and I should kneel on the white satin cushions before us. It was a little difficult for me to kneel given the voluminous petticoats beneath my gown, but with Mick's assistance, I managed.

"Dearly beloved ones, this day marks a new era in your lives now united. From henceforth you travel life's pathway not alone, but together. Let love be forever enthroned in your hearts. As members of the church of Jesus Christ, we earnestly commend you to our Heavenly Father, asking Him that according to His abundant grace, He may bestow upon you both the Spirit of Grace, enabling you to establish a Christian home where the voice of prayer and praise shall be as sweet incense continually ascending unto Him who hath purchased you with His own precious blood. May your experience as you travel down life's pathway together, be like unto the experience of the two disciples who journeyed together from Jerusalem to Emmaus, of whom we read that Jesus Himself drew near and went with them. And may heaven's constant benediction crown your union with ever-increasing joy and blessedness and true affection of a happy marriage."

The instant the cleric mentioned 'precious blood' my eyes fell upon my husband's neck and his gently pulsing jugular vein, just visible above the collar of his shirt. I knew that the words had affected my vampire-guests, too, because I heard their sudden rash of fidgeting. _Still, they all knew that the consequences would be dramatic if they failed to behave themselves._

I forced my attention back to the droning voice of the clergyman.

"Let us all bow our heads in a prayer of dedication." He paused momentarily while everyone complied with his request. "O God, our heavenly Father, Thou alone art the Source and Author of life. Thou art the Protector and Guide on life's pathway. Thou alone art the Builder and Maker of homes. Now grant, we pray Thee, the blessings of Thy promises, and the aid of Thy Holy Spirit to these dear ones, enabling them to honour Thee, and to be ever true to the pledges made to each other. May Thy grace in abundant measure be theirs, helping them to walk in Thy truth, to abide in Thy fellowship, and to live in perfect peace and love with each other until their earthly life shall end in Thy glorious presence. This we ask in the blessed name of our Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ. And now, may the Lord bless thee and keep thee. May the Lord make His face to shine upon thee, and be gracious unto thee, May the Lord lift up His countenance upon thee and give thee peace. Amen."

The last spoken word echoed through the groom's side of crowd once again.

Mick immediately stood up and helped me to my feet.

Finally, the only words I needed to hear were vocalised: "And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Michael St John."

Mick's mother burst into tears. On the opposite side of the aisle, Josef snickered.

Mick took my arm and followed the pastor inside the house. Frank followed with Cynthia.

I was so unexpectedly overwhelmed with emotion that I had to fight a slight tremble in my hands before I could sign the marriage certificate. Mick looked completely calm as he signed, but I heard his heart racing.

Once the signatures were formally witnessed, the cleric smiled and said, "Congratulations, Mick and Coraline. May you have a long and happy life together."

Mick shook the pastor's hand and then the others discreetly took their leave.

I looked into my husband's beautiful eyes.

"I love you so much more than you know, Mr. St John."

"And I worship you, Mrs. St John. You have made me the happiest man alive."

I looked at Mick hungrily and asked, "Do we have to go back outside?"

Mick frowned for a moment, then laughed and said, "Well, it is traditional, baby. There are toasts to be made, a cake to cut, to say nothing of the rice that we are about to be showered with!"

All I wanted was to be alone with my husband, but as he had warned me, we were bombarded with rice, bored within an inch of our lives by tedious speeches, and then to make matters worse, Mick insisted on feeding me a piece of our wedding cake despite my protestations that I didn't like cake.

The tasteless foodstuff sat in my stomach like lead and made me feel nauseous.

At least I didn't have to make excuses about why I wouldn't eat a full meal, since I had been adamant that no food apart from elegant hors d'oeuvres should be offered to the wedding guests, along with prodigious amounts of fine champagne. Fortunately no-one thought that was odd considering that the wedding ceremony itself hadn't begun until after sunset. It was simply accepted that the hour was far too late to offer a three-course meal. But even so, I overheard a number of comments made by Mick's family and friends about "the bride's _snooty_ friends" and their reluctance to eat. At one point I got so annoyed by their ongoing diatribe that I almost felt like announcing to _my_ guests that _their_ banquet was served.

But luckily that particular impulse was interrupted by the _other_ Mrs. St John.

My new mother-in-law fussed about with the best of intentions, as she tried to tempt me to eat something, until Cynthia rescued me by quietly telling Mrs. St John that I was a little nervous about the wedding night.

She seemed surprised but genuinely delighted by that disclosure, and whispered in my ear, "Coraline dear, it's terribly sad that your mother can't be here to reassure you at this time, but Mick is a fine man, and I'm sure he'll take good care of you." She gave me a hug and added in a conspirator's tone of voice, "Sex really isn't that bad."

Thankfully, my self-appointed advisor mistook my desperate attempt to suppress my laughter for total embarrassment, and left me in peace.

So I looked around for Mick – who had only left my side to get us more champagne – and found him with his back to a wall, looking acutely embarrassed by the attentions of a young-looking blonde vampire who was apparently the companion of an invited guest. I glided over and wrapped my arms around my husband. Thankfully – for her sake – the blonde took the hint and disappeared fast.

At long last – after what felt like an age – the string quartet began to play the bridal waltz and Mick escorted me to the dance floor.

He held me close as we danced and the feel of his hard body in combination with his delicious scent was driving me beyond the limits of my self-control. I was so much in love with my husband that I didn't know how to cope. Now that we were finally man and wife, I thought a brief, private celebration was in order.

"Mr St John," I whispered in his ear. "Will you come with me please?"

"Right now, Mrs St John?" he laughed. "But what about our guests?"

"They'll be fine ... we'll be back soon enough."

I reached for my husband's hand and started toward the house.

Abruptly Mick stopped.

"That good-looking guy in the sharp suit–"

"You mean Josef?"

"Yeah, if that's his name – anyway, I don't like the way he's looking at my cousin! She's only nineteen you know. And how old if he? Twenty-five? Twenty-six?"

I reassured him with a smile and the words: "Don't worry about Josef. He knows I'll kill him if he messes up our wedding."

Mick looked deeply into my eyes, smiling and frowning at the same time. "Sure baby, I'm sure that big, strong man is _absolutely terrified_ of you."

I wanted to say, _Oh Mick, my darling, if only you knew!_

I was confident though, because several nights prior, to be on the safe side I had threatened Josef and a few others with unspeakable acts of violence if they did anything that made it necessary to call in The Cleaners. Although The Cleaners provided an excellent service to the vampire community, they did tend to dampen the party atmosphere and I wouldn't permit that on my wedding night.

I whispered, "Trust me."

Then I tugged Mick's hand and he followed me willingly straight to our bedroom, where I closed the door behind us, just in case any stray guests wandered by searching for the bathroom.

Mick grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. He pushed my veil back off my shoulders and planted a soft kiss on my neck. I threw my head back and slid my hands beneath his suit coat and down to his superb ass.

He mumbled against my neck, "Baby, I thought you said we wouldn't be away from our guests for long."

I pulled away from him and said, "Well, we don't have time to _fuck_ but we do have time for other things."

He shook his head and asked, "How can my _incredibly_ _beautiful_ bride have such a _filthy_ mouth?"

"You know you love it," I teased, and climbed rather awkwardly backwards onto the bed in a flounce of petticoats and ruffles. I pulled my bridal gown up until I could reach my silk panties.

I glanced over the mountain of fabric to only to see Mick staring, transfixed.

"Come here, baby," I simpered.

A moment later, I felt my husband's warm, strong hands sliding my panties down my legs and I heard the faintest rustle as the fabric hit the floor. Next I felt Mick's warm breath against my inner thighs. His excitement heightened my excitement as his testosterone level rose and I inhaled deeply to enjoy his scent.

He nuzzled me softly and I raised my hips slightly in encouragement. He pressed closer and then worked his amazingly talented tongue against my lips, kissing and licking. I parted my legs wider, opening to him totally and was instantly rewarded as he slid his tongue deeply into my centre. _Mick had learned a lot in a very short while_. He was an enthusiastic, generous and simply wonderful lover.

So I moaned to show my appreciation.

Mick stroked the length of my thighs with both hands and eased his tongue up to my clit. And that was more than enough to tip me right over the edge into sheer ecstasy. I bit into my own hand, pleased with the knowledge that that was the last time I'd need to exercise such self-control. My beloved husband continued to softly caress me until I asked him to help me up. He retrieved my panties from the floor and lovingly helped me into them.

_Clearly, I had married a prince. _

As I sat on the end of the bed, smoothing my gown, Mick stepped in front of me. His bulging erection was plainly obvious beneath his trousers, so I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. Wordlessly, I encouraged him to hold his shirt up and out of my way. Carefully I eased his boxer shorts down over his magnificent cock. I licked my lips in anticipation and ran my hands ever so slowly up under his shirt and over his hairy chest, brushing his nipples before sliding my hands around his muscular back and down to his butt.

Like a magnificent stallion, his muscles quivered at my touch.

I desperately wanted to bite him but suppressed the urge. _Soon, very soon_, I told myself.

When I raked my fingernails lightly across his balls, Mick responded with, "Oh baby, you are amazing!"

I smiled and kissed him low on the stomach. I ran my hands back around to cup his ass, kissed the base of his cock, and then ran the tip of my tongue up the entire length. He pressed his hips forward, so I took him firmly in one hand and ran the tip of my tongue in silky swirls around the head. I quickly sensed that Mick wouldn't last long, therefore I embraced him with my mouth and did my best to give him as much pleasure as he had bestowed on me just minutes before.

I never felt that he belonged to me more than he did in the moments of his release. And I revelled in those moments. _I loved Mick so much that I was completely lost in him._

With his pants still around his ankles, Mick shuffled around and slumped on the bed next to me.

"Coraline, I love you so much ... I must be the luckiest guy in the entire world."

I had been on the verge of suggesting we leave our guests for a bit longer when I heard a young woman giggle nervously right outside the bedroom door. I inhaled sharply.

_Josef!_ Damn him.

Mick was already hastily rearranging his clothes, so I put a reassuring hand on his forearm and said, "I'll take care of it, darling."

_Yes. All I needed was a good, sharp stake and a large bonfire. _

I eased my way quietly through the bedroom door just in time to almost collide with Josef, completely vamped-out as he pressed Mick's extremely pretty young cousin against the wall.

I bared my fangs in a silent snarl of warning but spoke sweetly, "She's too young for you, Josef. _Behave yourself_."

Thankfully he reverted to his handsome human countenance a split-second before his would-be dinner opened her eyes.

The girl – who I had been introduced to but whose name I hadn't bothered to remember – looked acutely embarrassed and said, "Coraline! _Um_ ... my aunt and uncle ... I mean _Mick's mom and dad_ where just wondering where the two of you had disappeared to and Josef kindly offered to help me find you."

At that moment, Mick appeared at my side, looking neat, tidy and devastatingly gorgeous. He shot a glare at Josef and then turned his attention to his cousin.

"Are you alright, Nancy? Enjoying the party?"

The girl blushed and nodded.

Josef and I exchanged knowing looks.

"Then perhaps Coraline's _gentleman friend_ can escort you back outside," Mick suggested. "Will you please tell Mom and Dad we'll be right out? Thanks Nancy."

Josef offered the girl his arm – which she eagerly accepted – and steered her back to the party.

Mick turned to me, and with barely disguised annoyance said, "I know he is a guest in your home–"

"It's _our_ _home_ now, baby!" I soothed.

His expression softened.

"Alright – _it's our home_ – but I don't like the way he looks at Nancy. Or you either, for that matter."

"Mick, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then reconsidered. I put my hand to his face.

"Josef and I were _never_ lovers, if that's what you're thinking. We're acquainted through business dealings."

Mick's sigh of relief _almost_ made me laugh. But my barely disguised amusement made him defensive.

"_Well, Coraline, what was I supposed to think?_ He was the one to give you away but I've never met him until tonight. Even now we haven't been properly introduced–"

"Josef has been out of town on business. He made a big effort to be here tonight."

Despite my attempt to placate Mick, he continued angrily.

"That guy is very good-looking, obviously rich, and he looks at you like he knows you _way too well_ ..."

"Please don't do this Mick. Not tonight. Not on our wedding night."

He took me into his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just love you so much that the thought of another man touching you makes me want to punch something – or in this case, _someone_."

"Mick, I am your _wife_ now. _'As long as we both shall live'_, remember? Now let's get back to _our_ guests before your mom and dad send anyone else to look for us."

For the next couple of hours, while we politely stayed in plain sight of our guests, the artist seized the opportunity to make several pencil sketches of Mick and me together. I noticed that Cynthia managed to shake Frank's unwanted attentions with the help of a handsome Scottish vampire, so when I threw my bouquet of blood-red roses, I made sure to toss it in Cynthia's direction.

She looked rather pleased with herself and her new-found companion didn't appear to be upset by the turn of events either.

Frank, meanwhile, had sought solace for his wounded ego in the arms of the same blonde vampire who earlier had paid far too much attention to Mick. And tempted though I was to let the woman drain him, Frank was my husband's best buddy – they were as close as brothers – so I intervened before the situation got completely out of hand.

Josef had wisely taken my threats to heart and turned his attentions _away_ from Nancy, which pleased both Mick and me, although the girl was clearly both confused and disappointed.

In due course, I noticed that Mick's guests were getting tired and mine were already dangerously hungry, so I suggested that we take our leave.

Saying good night to his guests, Mick was slapped on the back so many times by Frank and the rest of his buddies that I was afraid that he'd be a mass of bruises by the morning.

Right before we got in the car, I asked Mick – one last time – if he would mind if we stayed home rather than going to the hotel, but he insisted that it was traditional to spend the wedding night elsewhere. I knew that it was a matter of pride to him, as well, since he had used his own money to pay for the room. No matter how many times I insisted that _my_ money had become _our_ money, he still wanted to pay his own way.

So we waved good bye to our guests and left for the modest hotel.

I had informed Mick that I really wanted to be home first thing in the morning so that I could supervise the clean-up and get Mick's belongings unpacked immediately. But I actually anticipated being able to show him my freezer, since I fully expected that there would be no more need for secrets between us once we were married.

I had carefully planned – _even rehearsed_ – the great unveiling of my true nature to my beloved husband.

But then we arrived at the hotel and Mick carried me across the threshold and whispered that he would love me _forever. _My self-control deserted me as my passion for him completely overwhelmed me.

In that moment, all my carefully laid plans went straight out the window.

My intention had been to make his turning a gentle and loving experience. However, Mick went rigid with shock as my fangs penetrated his neck and then unfortunately – _for him_ – he fought me hard. His struggle was absolutely pointless except to bring the predator in me to the fore, which made the whole event far more violent than I had ever intended. But I was sure he would forgive my impetuosity when he learned the wonderful news of his immortality.

I cleaned Mick up as best I could with a towel, and while I waited for him to rise, I changed out of my wedding gown into a negligee. Although I was completely prepared for him to be confused and full of questions, I never anticipated his anger and revulsion.

I was absolutely shattered and deeply disappointed by Mick's reaction to my wedding gift of immortality, yet I still had complete faith that he'd soon learn to appreciate his new state of being. He was an honourable man; he had made his wedding vows in front of his family and friends, then later – once we were finally alone – he had uttered his softly spoken promise of love eternal.

With the benefit of hindsight, I could see that I had been guilty of rushing the process; but even so, Mick was an alpha male and he would soon adjust and claim his rightful place – at my side – within the vampire community. One day soon, I would need to sit him down and tell him of the noble bloodline I had welcomed him into.

That particular surprise would come in due time.

For the present, however, I was taking great pleasure in the fact that Mick was as physically strong as me now. It was _very_ impressive for a newly turned vampire to be as strong as his sire, and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he was stronger than me. That thought – and the implications it held for our lovemaking – thrilled me.

I just loved it when Mick was inside me and he bit me at the same time. _And I loved being free to bite him. _No matter how angry he was at me, he was always eager for our lovemaking. That hadn't changed.

Even though my thoughts were making me tingle, the bathwater – now cold – was making pleasantly drowsy. I could have easily gone back to my freezer and slept until midnight, but there was too much to do. So I stepped out of the tub and dried myself briskly enough, that if I'd been human, my skin would have glowed.

By the time I dressed, artfully applied my make-up and styled my hair, it was a couple of hours after sunset. It was time to be a good wife-mommy to my beloved husband-fledgling and take him out and catch someone for his breakfast. He'd be in a better mood once he'd drunk someone. Then we'd come home and make love in the pool. That would definitely put a smile on his face.

_And I so loved to see Mick smile. _

The end.


End file.
